Cicatrices invisibles
by Troublant
Summary: "Retourne dans ta chère Comté, là où se trouvent tes livres et ton fauteuil". Bilbo y était retourné, à sa Comté, après les derniers mots de Thorin. Et pourtant, il avait dû mal à retrouver son sourire, à apprécier son retour, un vide se creusant en lui, inéluctablement... "Cette aventure vous changera, Bilbo, en bien comme en mal, mais vous ne serez plus le même".


**Disclamer:**** Hobbit ne m'appartient pas.  
**

**Première fois sur ce fandom, à l'occasion du challenge collectif noname sur le thème Je voudrais te revoir.**

**_Défi de l'autrice/auteur : Quel a été le 1er fandom sur lequel vous avez écrit ?__ Harry Potter, et je continue toujours d'écrire dessus :)_**

* * *

**Cicatrices invisibles**

Il observa le lointain par sa fenêtre. Le soleil l'éblouissait, le poussant à plisser les yeux. Fatigué. De ces nuits blanches où il s'éveillait en sursaut. Prêt à prendre son poignard. Essoufflé, aux aguets, à l'affût d'une menace. Qui n'était rien d'autre qu'invisible. Qu'un vestige du passé.

Il baissa son regard, sa main en visière pour observer. Son premier levé du soleil qu'il contemplait depuis son retour, illuminait les parcelles de terres recouvertes de fleurs. Une rosée fine en recouvrait les pétales. La fraîcheur en transperçait les murs qu'il ressentait jusque dans le bout de ses doigts qui effleurait le bois sombre.

Sa main frôla l'âtre de la cheminée, les réchauffant au dessus du feu chatoyant. Son regard se perdit dans le lointain. Avant de revenir sur sa tâche, esquissant un faible sourire alors qu'il remettait les tableaux de ses aïeuls en place.

_Parce qu'il souriait_. D'un sourire _figé._

Comme devant Gandalf, alors qu'il l'accompagnait.

Comme devant l'hobbit qui lui demanda qui était Thorin sur le porche. Sa voix avait eu un accroc. Il avait fait une pause. Avant de souffler, les lèvres relevés, _que c'était son ami_.

Et il s'en était allé. Loin de ce brouhaha festif pour retrouver le silence qu'il appréciait tant. Retrouvant son foyer.

Mais il n'était plus que vide comme un écho amer de ce qu'il ressentait. De ce qu'il ne voulait plus sentir.

Envolé ses décorations, ses meubles, la chaise de sa grand-mère… Dévasté par les autres hobbits venus prendre ses affaires. Le croyant disparu. Les Touk n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de venir farfouiller dans sa demeure. C'était un miracle qu'ils aient attendu huit mois avant de venir tout enlever.

Mais il ne leur en voulait pas. Dans sa précipitation, il n'avait juste pu dire qu'il partait pour une longue aventure. Mais comment pouvait-il savoir… _Que cette aventure._ Ses yeux cillèrent devant le portrait de ses ancêtres.

Il ferma les yeux, sa main caressant sa poche gauche. Effleurant la bosse caractéristique de cette bague qui lui avait tant de fois sauvé la vie. _Son_ précieux. Il ne serait sans doute pas revenu en vie sans_ elle_.

C'était grâce à _elle_ qu'il avait pu rentrer. Lui permettant de reprendre sa maison. De tout remettre comme _avant_.

Ses pupilles se figèrent doucement.

_Non_. Il lâcha sa poche. Sa main empoigna sa poitrine, la chiffonnant. Il sentait encore les mailles de son armure en mithrille. Sur son cœur battant sourdement. Ce n'était pas que grâce à cet anneau. _Non. _Cette armure qu'_il_… -un soupir- lui avait offert, sans laquelle, sûr, il n'aurait pu rentré, retrouver sa Comté.

Chez lui.

Mais tout avait un autre goût. Il déglutit difficilement, la gorge noué. Il se secoua la tête et força ses lèvres. _A sourire._

Il devait encore tout remettre en ordre. Les hobbits lui avaient ramené des choses. Mais il devait vérifier que tout était là. Les nains n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir un penchant pour la cupidité.

_Thorin et ses mains qui s'étaient enroulés autour de sa gorge._

_Pardonne moi. _

_Non. Non._ Il n'était pas le seul à être tombé pour ça. Il n'avait pas à s'excuser. _C'était..._Sa main toucha la poche comme pour s'assurer que son anneau était toujours là. _Non, Thorin_ n'était définitivement pas le seul.

Alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'assurer de sa présence. Et de rester là, admirant les reflets dorés à la lumière du jour.

Avant de le remettre dans le tiroir de son bureau, surveillant le moindre bruit suspect.

Alors qu'il avait menti éhontément à Gandalf sans culpabilité.

_« Si tout le monde était comme toi à vouloir que manger de la nourriture bonne et se retrouver chez soi plutôt que de l'or en abondance. Le monde serait infiniment plus joyeux »_

Il ferma doucement les yeux. Et pour cela, il devait tout remettre comme c'était. Pour que ce soit aussi joyeux que le pensait Thorin. Pour que si les nains revenaient chez lui, ils ne puissent voir ce vide glaçant.

C'était facile. Il avait toujours eu une grande mémoire. Se rappelant des moindres détails lui permettant de tout ranger comme c'était.

Mais pourtant, il avait beau ranger petit à petit chaque chose à sa place au millimètre carré. Il ne recouvrait pas cette sensation de quiétée si cher à son coeur. Tout était froid. _Comme figé. Glacial._

Sans rire bruyant pour venir les égayer, sans Gandalf pour l'embêter sur le sens de bonjour, sans les deux frères de Durin festoyant, le sourire malicieux, un brin idiot. Sans le rire bourru de Dwalin. Sans les conseils sages de Balin. Sans l'amitié de Bofur. Sans…

Sans que... _Thorin_ ne veille sur ce joyeux monde, sévère et brusque dans ses paroles, mais l'affection transparaissant dans le coin de ses lèvres relevés.

Sans cette aventure qui lui a fait découvrir le frisson de l'aventure, la peur, mais aussi des indéfectibles amitiés qui s'y était formées.

Même s'il aurait aimé ne pas _l'_avoir. Il fronça les sourcils. _Non._ Comment pouvait-il songer ça… _Ça__ faisait mal_. _Mais… _Il inspira, détournant le regard. Cette aventure… Sans _elle_, il n'aurait jamais vécu tous ces moments. Il ne serait jamais devenu ce qu'il était.

Sa main cogna. Il baissa les yeux. Il eut un petit rire, les yeux un peu humide.

_« Tu vas retourner chez toi, retrouver ton fauteuil »._

Son sourire s'affaissa. Caressant l'accoudoir, d'un geste léger.

Il l'avait retrouvé son fauteuil. Mais il ne se sentait pas bien. Il n'arrivait pas à être heureux. Ce n'était pas la même sensation qu'autrefois. Peut-être parce que son chez lui, n'était pas encore comme avant.

Oui. Peut-être que quand tout se remettrait en place lorsque d'abords, les meubles reviendront tous, sans exception.

Peut-être qu'il irait mieux.

Et qu'il pourra rire à nouveau en se prélassant sur son fauteuil. Sans n'être plus réduit, qu'à se recroqueviller dans son lit, les larmes coulant sur son visage. De ces cauchemars toujours plus sanglant qui le laissait essoufflé.

Peut-être qu'il suffisait _juste_ d'y croire.

_Oui._

C'était ce que Bilbo s'était dit. Trois jours auparavant.

Mais il avait repris tous ces meubles désormais. Après avoir tiré les oreilles des Touk, et poursuivant de vifs pas, la fille _Serreceinture_, celle qui désirait tant son héritage. Il le voyait dans ses yeux. Comme un reflet de l'obsession ardente qui s'y trouvait autrefois dans la lueur bleutée-_ avide_\- des yeux de Thorin.

A la vue de cette montagne d'or.

_Cet or maudit…_

Encore plus à la pensée de l'Arkenstone. Il eut un rire amer. Thorin avait finalement eu l'Arkenstone. _Ce maudit…._ Enterré avec lui.

_Non..._Il ouvrit grand les yeux. Ses ongles grinçant sur le cuir de sa veste. Il était idiot. Il ne pouvait pas oublier le regard de Thorin. Il n'y avait plus…

Plus rien de Thorin dedans. _Que son corps pâle et froid._

Ce n'était plus lui. Ce n'était que son corps, qui était comme un rempart contre l'aura malfaisante de cette Arkenstone pour les autres nains. Qui commencerait à pourrir comme les autres.

Son regard se fixa sur les poutres bois au dessus son fauteuil, la gorge nouée. Ses pensées le perdaient dans des regrets interminables et sans fin.

Il avait pu récupérer la chaise de son aïeul. L'argenterie de son grand-père. Et… _son fauteuil _où le voilà, assis dessus. Comme une promesse murmurée silencieusement.

Il avait tant voulu revoir son foyer mais désormais, il aurait tant aimé revenir dans cette aventure. Avec_ eux._

_L__eur noms_ flottant dans son esprit tour à tour. Leurs visages apparaissant. Car il ne pouvait les _oublier, _gravés en lui.

_Chaque nom en lui..._

Gandalf, qui lui avait murmuré qu'il reviendrait le voir, lui qui lui avait permis de vivre cette aventure, lui qui avait été son ami.

Bofur qui l'avait compris, soutenu, le premier des nains à être devenu son ami, et ses frères Bifur, et Bombur dont l'appétit gigantesque était toujours source d'amusement.

Dori, fort, qui l'avait porté sur ses épaules pour le secourir et de son frère Nori et cousin Ori, les plus jeunes de la troupe.

Gloin et Oin, ses deux frères qui les réchauffaient toujours, créant le plus beau des feux.

Balin, qui était toujours de bon conseil.

Dwalin et ses frappes fortes sur son dos.

Kili et Fili...

Sa respiration eut un accroc. Une douleur sourde dans la poitrine. Alors qu'il les pouvait presque les voir. Près de lui.

_...si joyeux et fraternels. Si jeunes. De leurs frasques qui l'avaient toujours amusé._

Il eut un sourire avait l'impression de sentir _la côte de maille_ sur ses côtes, sur toute sa peau, brûlant tout sur son chemin. Qu'il ne cessait de porter depuis qu'il était rentré. Ne pouvant se résoudre à l'ôter, comme si cela pouvait encore le protéger. De ses cauchemars qui ne cessaient de le hanter inlassablement.

_D__e...de..._

Sa main desserrant l'accoudoir alors qu'il revoyait l'image du dernier dans son esprit.

_Du dernier._

_Mort à ses côtés._

_Son teint livide. Son regard déjà trop loin, si vide… Si vide._

_« Tu pourras retrouver ton cher fauteuil »._

_Mais non Thorin_. _Ce n'était pas ça._Il ne voulait pas revoir son foyer.

_Pas_..._comme ça._

« _Non... » « Non, Thorin, regardez, les aigles. Ils sont là, les...les... ». Et ses sanglots qui avai__en__t résonné __sous le soleil de plomb. __Enfouissant son visage dans ses bras. _

Il ne voulait pas retrouver son fauteuil.

_Je voudrais vous retrouver, vous tous et cette aventure._

Sa tête se posa contre l'accoudoir comme dans une prière silencieuse.

_Je voudrais te revoir._

Parce que rien n'était plus pareil. De ce foyer qui n'en portait plus que le nom.

Son chez lui qui n'avait que la couleur terne. Où un air suffoquant y régnait. Le poussant à sortir...lors...que...tout était trop vif. Comme lorsqu'il avait remis _cette table._ Qui les avait accueillis, _ces maudits nains_. Sans gêne. _Mais si_...

Désormais, la nourriture n'avait plus qu'un goût de sel sur ses lèvres alors qu'il avalait les morceaux de viande, sans enthousiasme-_parce qu'il le fallait oui, même s'il...non- _avant qu'une odeur de cendre ne l'arrête.

Alors qu'il mettait sa cuillère joyeusement dans sa bouche- s_e forçant_\- tordant son cœur au bord des lèvres.

Et ce toucher si doux de l'accoudoir, trop doux, qui lui brûlait l'épiderme.

Parce qu'il ne voulait pas de cette douceur. Il voulait la rudesse de cette aventure. Il la désirait tant cette rugosité. Dormir sur la paille. A la belle étoile. A même le danger. Il avait bien appris à se battre à leurs côtés, après tout. Pour survivre.

Pour les sauver.

_Thorin à terre. Alors qu'il se dressait face à Azog, lui un hobbit de Cul-de-Sac, son épée tremblant dans ses mains._

Pour être avec _eux._

Parce qu'il les aimait _ces maudits nains._ Qui avaient saccagés sa maisons. L'envahissant. Prenant toute la place.

A tel point qu'il avait tant voulu les voir partir.

Et qu'est-ce qu'il donnerait cher, pour les revoir, à nouveau bruyant, riant, chantant et dansant sur la table. Tapant du pied. Mangeant toutes ses réserves. Dérangeant. Chahuteur entre eux. L'embêtant. Bourru. Envahissant son intimité. Et même l'air hautain de Thorin du tout début avant qu'il ne le connaisse.

_Tout plutôt que_… ce silence. Ce néant. Ce vide en lui qui le gangrenait un peu plus chaque jour. _Amer._

Pourtant ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé jusqu'à ce jour…_d'être seul._ Il aimait bien les autres hobbits. Mais il aimait avant tout avoir son espace à lui, _son cocon_. Petit, il était déjà différent des autres hobbits, s'isolant chez lui, rêvant d'aventure. Passant son temps à gambader dans le Comté, s'imaginant vivre un conte épique. Et Gandalf lui avait permis _ça._ En le sortant du carcan, dans lequel il s'était plongé. Dans cette vie monotone qu'il n'osait pas quitter.

Où jamais il n'aurait imaginé vivre une telle aventure. Elle n'était dans aucun des manuscrits qu'il avait pu parcourir frénétiquement à des heures indues. Elle était… _unique. Et épique. Tout autant que tragique._

« Vous allez pouvoir retrouver votre Comté»

_Non. Thorin. _Ce n'était pas ça. Il aurait dû dire à cet instant que tout ce qu'il voulait.

Qu'il voulait juste…

Qu'il…

Il se mordit la lèvre. Fort. Sa tête se cognant contre le fauteuil. Comme pour se sermonner. Se...

_Thorin avait été… un_… Il inspira._ Il... un...Pour lui. Il avait de l'affection pour les autres nains aussi. Pour Gandalf._ Mais Thorin avait eu une valeur particulière pour lui. C'était celui qui lui avait donné du courage. C'était celui qui avec ses paroles bourrues, avait provoqué en lui cette envie de montrer le courage d'un Touk comme se plaisait Gandalf à vouloir trouver en lui au début.

A lui refaire vivre son enfance.

A vouloir leur venir en aide...

_« Je vous aiderais à retrouver votre foyer »_. _Parce qu'ils n'en avaient pas, _quand bien même il avait eu envie de retrouver le sien. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser.

Il était sorti de sa cachette, déterminé à remplir sa promesse.

_M__ais malgré ça..._

Il rit. Il n'avait pas tellement changé. Il n'avait pas été capable de tenir sa parole. Ils avaient retrouvé Erebor pendant un temps. Mais ça n'avait eu que la nostalgie d'un foyer. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de construire, d'y amener des nains, leurs familles. D'amener la nourriture à flot. De chanter, en tapant du pied en rythme. Pas eu le temps de se poser.

Ça n'avait rien eu d'un foyer recouvré. Ils n'en avaient pu apprécier que la caresse d'une nostalgie amère et douloureuse.

Thorin n'avait pu le connaître à nouveau rebâti. Ni ses neveux.

Il inspira, le cœur douloureux. Cette sensation qui lui donnait envie de le griffer jusqu'au sang. De planter ses ongles dans la paume de sa main, pour faire cesser c_ette souffrance_. Ces images qui lui envahissaient l'esprit sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. _De ce qui aurait pu être._ Avait-il fait le bon choix...Depuis le début. L'Arkenstone. _Cette maudite pierre… _

_« Ce que vous avait fait, c'était ce qu'un ami aurait fait »_. _Alors pourquoi était-il…_ Il trembla. Sa vision se troublant alors que son souffle se coupait. Son ventre douloureux, se nouant.

_Il..._ Une pause. Dans ses pensées désordonnées. Il ferma les yeux, sa main sur son coeur.

Il...il...avait combattu auprès de Dwalin. Il avait serré fort ses mains sur la paume de l'épée. A nouveau. Espérant que ce soit la dernière. Avant qu'un choc ne le terrasse.

_Mais il en était ressorti._

De cette quête dont il n'aurait jamais cru en être.

_Il l'avait fait ce pas._

Et il était _rentré en vie._

« Je suis content de te revoir »

_Mais non. _Un murmure. Une goutte tomba sur le toit. _Maudit nain de Durin. _

Lorsqu'il avait couru pour le trouver, il avait eu cet effroyable doute avant même de le voir tomber.

Peut-être était cette immobilité fragile. Debout sur cette falaise, il avait eu l'air prêt à tomber à tout moment.

_Prêt à disparaître à tout instant. _

Ou peut-être était-ce depuis qu'il avait vu le corps de Fili, se balançant au dessus du vide pendant un bref instant. Où il avait serré les dents. _Il était si jeune. Il ne méritait pas ça. Pas… _Mais il était tombé. Et les cris déchirant de Kili n'y avaient rien changé. Ni la poursuite désespéré de Thorin sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir, ignorant même Dwalin.

_Oui._

Peut-être était-ce depuis cet instant ou même depuis que Thorin avait approché l'or. A en devenir _fou._

Ou peut-être était-ce depuis le début de cette quête. Seul _Mahal _pouvait le savoir de quand une vie naine s'éteindrait sur _Eru_.

Ses poings se serrèrent alors que sa vision se brouillait. _Quand bien même c'était un fils de Durin_… Mais il l'avait tué cet Azog. Ce maudit nain têtu, il l'avait fait. Il avait mis fin à tout ça.

Il leva la tête, fermant les yeux.

_Moi aussi, Thorin, j'avais été heureux de vous retrouver. D'avoir pu venir à temps, je n'aurais pas voulu que vous mouriez seul. _

_Vous ne méritiez pas ça. _

Sa main se serra sur l'accoudoir. Fortement. Ses yeux fixes alors que ses pensées tournoyaient en lui.

_Mais c'était peut-être pour le mieux. Vous n'auriez pas supporter la perte de votre autre neveu. Vous saviez pour la mort de Fili mais Kili…_

_Peut-être saviez-vous qu'il était mort lorsque vous êtes combattu à mort contre Azog. Peut-être aviez vous senti le souffle de Kili quitter son corps. Et vous n'auriez pas pu..._

Il trembla, sa mâchoire se refermant, durement.

_Parce que vous êtes des nains têtus, trop attachés à votre famille, à vos amis, et vous saviez que Kili serait perdu dans la bataille. Vous saviez qu'il serait perdu à la mort de Fili. P__erdant encore plus la tête qu'avec l'or. Sans aucun doute._

Ses paupières se fermèrent, le néant recouvrant sa vision. Tandis qu'il respirait... laborieusement, douloureusement._  
_

_Mais Thorin, je suis atrocement égoïste. Si je ne l'étais pas, j'aurais rendu cet Anneau quand Gandalf me l'avait demandé._

Il leva la tête, sa tête tourné vers la fenêtre.

_Alors j'aurais aimé reprendre l'aventure.  
_

_Vous revoir, aussi têtu que vous êtes._

**OoOoO**

_Je ne croyais pas que cela finirait de cette manière._

_« Finir ? Non, le voyage ne s'achève pas ici. La mort n'est qu'un autre chemin qu'il nous faut tous prendre. Le rideau de pluie grisâtre de ce monde s'ouvrira et tout sera brillant comme l'pr. Alors, vous les verrez »._

_Voir quoi ?_

_Un regard lointain déjà loin, sous ces cheveux blancs. Quelqu'un qui l'avait déjà connu._

_« Les rivages blancs. Et au-delà, la lointaine contrée verdoyante sous un fugace lever de soleil »_

**OoOoO**

Il releva les yeux tout en accrochant l'écriteau interdisant les visites à sa porte. Il se redressa, en époussetant ses mains. Avant de se figer en observant le panneau et qu'une esquisse de sourire-doux-ne naisse sur son visage émacié-_par la fatigue_-, en ajoutant « Sauf nains bruyant et vieux Magicien gris, mais priez d'ôter vos souliers avant d'entrer ».

Puis, il s'installa à sa chaise devant le portail de Cul-de-Sac, observant la douce nuit étoilé qu'une fine brise rafraîchissait. Le regard fixé au loin, il caressait une lettre dans ses mains. Il avait déjà reçu les nouvelles de Balin de sa part et de tous les autres nains de la troupe. Ce n'était pas de leur part ni de Gandalf qui préférait pénétrer chez lui à l'improviste.

C'était celle de Tauriel, elle lui présentait ces amitiés. Il ne l'avait pas trop connu cette elfe qui avait une courte histoire avec Kili. Et il ne l'aurait jamais connu. Sans la sœur de Thorin, qui avait tant bien que mal fait en sorte d'avoir le récit de tout le monde. De ceux qui les avaient vu. Fili, Kili, ses enfants. Et Thorin, son frère. Ça avait poussé Tauriel à le contacter.

Ça faisait trois mois depuis qu'il était rentré. Ça faisait quelques jours qu'il avait reçu cette lettre. Il n'avait su que répondre. Ni à Dis non plus lorsqu'elle l'avait fait deux mois auparavant. Elle avait tant perdu Dis, qu'il ne savait s'il aurait pu se relever comme elle. Mère, sœur… Elle les avait perdu. Elle avait pu rendre hommage avec les autres nains, chantant et festoyant, leurs légendes. C'était ce qu'elle lui avait conté. Avec pudeur et une fierté toute naine.

_Qu'il avait tant maudit chez Thorin, _songea Bilbon avec affection et mélancolie_._ Et il avait compris que c'était leur manière de rendre hommage, de se consoler. Pleurant-_parce qu'il avait perçu entre les lignes, il le savait et cette tâche humide ne l'avait que conforté_\- mais avec une chope de bière, tout en dansant, écoutant les légendes sur les morts mis à terre.

Ce n'était peut-être pas si différent des Hobbits, qui avaient toujours le sourire au lèvre. Un sourire taquin, amusé, blasé, fatigué, triste mais toujours le sourire. Ce n'était souvent que dans les chaumières que le masque tombait. Peut-être que c'était ainsi pour cette naine, pour Balin, pour Dwalin...

Tout comme pour Tauriel qui chantait des éloges funèbres, chantant, d'un son si doux et fragile. Dont les accrocs dans la voix s'entendraient. Il pouvait très bien imaginer, il n'y avait qu'à lire aussi cette lettre pour voir les tremblements dans l'écriture si hachée, au lieu de l'écriture elfique habituellement fluide.

Au fond, il retirait ce qu'il avait pu dire à Balin.

_Non...je ne peux pas faire…_

_Thorin était...il...était plus que…_

_Il s'était détourné. Pour se reprendre. Pour cacher le tremblotement de sa voix qui avait un instant surgit._

Au fond, ils étaient pareils. Ils essayaient de reprendre goût à vivre, de sourire, de se plonger dans les souvenirs pour les rendre éternels. Ils l'avaient fait en contant leur légende, en festoyant, Tauriel l'avait fait en chant, doux et éternel. Et lui…

Non. Il ne voulait pas oublier ses souvenirs. Il voulait aussi rendre hommage à sa manière.

Il ne pouvait pas les célébrer comme _eux. Aussi joyeux qu'eux._ Mais s'il ne pouvait encore comme les autres nains, chanter leur gloire, leur louange, les glorifiant jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne deviennent que des mythes. Ou chanter d'une voix cristalline. Il pouvait être celui qui retranscrivait leur histoire comme dans les livres qui avait bercé son enfance. Mais un conte à son image, là où tous ses souvenirs de_ Thorin, __et les autres nains_… y figureraient.

Réels, dans toute sa vérité douloureuse.

Peut-être qu'un jour lorsque sa main ne sera plus pris de paralysie juste pour répondre à une lettre. Alors il raconterait son histoire.

Un jour, lorsque sa douleur si vivace qu'il avait l'impression d'être blessé physiquement, s'estomperait avec le temps.

Mais pas les souvenirs.

Il souffla, recrachant une volute de fumée, une pipe à la main.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, peut-être le plus sincère depuis son retour en observant la fumée monter dans la nuit noire.

Où il crut discerner dans la fumée se former, de nombreuses silhouettes qui avaient l'étrange forme de plusieurs nains, de treize nains et à leur côté, un vieux maiar à la grande barbe dont il entendait encore ses mots résonner en lui...

_« Que tu survives ou non, cette aventure te changeras Bilbo, en bien comme en mal »._

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, étant mon premier sur ce fandom.**

**A la prochaine :)**


End file.
